Samus's rival Episode I: The Tournament
by Deadly Warrior
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS EPISODE IS UP! The War Erupts and Master Link's Smash HQ is under siege. I have changed it so it is now a 3 part series, like Link, King of Rogues fics, Unholy Alliances . NO FLAMES!
1. Tracking Samus

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT ZAXTON! Don't sue me!  
  
His ship floated lifelessly through the void of space. His name, is Zaxton Marac, a bounty hunter. He was tracking another Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, and he wanted her dead. She was a large rival of Zaxton, and they grew up together. They had fought before, large battles, but she had gotten away. Zaxton also had the same type of suit as Samus, except all black and green.  
  
Zaxton unstrapped himself from the seat, and floated around the ship. He shut his eyes, as he floated lifelessly through his ship. All of a sudden, his computer beeped. Zaxton opened his eyes.  
  
"Master Zaxton" the toneless computer voice said "I have located the Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran"  
  
"Where?" asked Zaxton, now interested  
  
"It appears she is on the planet Nintendo"  
  
"Planet Nintendo? Well then, start the hyper drive engines and set course for planet Nintendo"  
  
The ship blasted into hyper space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peach stepped up to the podium as everyone started to be quiet. Toad waddled his way up to her, handed her some papers, and made his way off the stage.  
  
"All right! I princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom, am proud to present, this year's great Nintendo Tournament!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"You will sign up for the tournament at this booth beside the stage. The tournament will begin tomorrow. And the winner will win 10,000,000 coins, a trophy, and the name of best fighter in all of Nintendo!"  
  
Peach stepped off the stage, with sweat trickling down her as the crowd lined up at the booth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zaxton stepped out of his craft, which he had landed just outside a structure called Peach's castle. He activated his scanner, and scanned Samus in a line. He turned into a morph ball, and rolled over to the line. He accidentally bumped the guy in front of him, Luigi.  
  
"He-a! Watch it-a!"  
  
Zaxton unrolled, and stood up.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
The line was huge. After a pain staking hour of standing in line, it was finally Zaxton's turn.  
  
"Sorry, no more people allowed" said the clerk  
  
Zaxton's face muscles tensed. He charged his arm cannon and pointed it to the clerk's face.  
  
"You will let me be in the tournament!" he said angrily  
  
"Y..yes I wi..will"  
  
The shaken up clerk handed Zaxton an admit slip as he deactivated his cannon. Zaxton turned around and headed for his room in the castle. He glanced at the admit slip. Room 56. He turned his attention to the castle, as he walked into the castle. He stepped up some flights of stairs, and entered his room. He took off his helmet, and smiled, knowing his goal would soon be achieved. 


	2. The Dark Ones meet

Zaxton awoke the next morning at about 7 'o clock. From the second he woke up, all he could think about was what would be the best way to kill Samus without causing much attention. He got up, and put on his suit piece by piece. He had it all on, and he saw his helmet lying there, upside down. He picked it up and put it on. Zaxton walked out the door, only to see a bunch of Toads parading down the hall.  
  
"The Tournament begins today! The tournament begins today!" they chanted  
  
Zaxton rolled his eyes and made his way through the strange creatures. He activated his visor map, and he made his way through the halls, with many others awakening. Zaxton followed one individual, a very tall, and green man with a long cape and an amulet on his forehead. Zaxton accidentally bumped the large green man.  
  
"Watch it Samus.wait. Your not Samus" said the man  
  
"No shit sherlock. I'm her enemy Zaxton Marac. I'm trying to find her so I can finally kill her. You know where she is?"  
  
"She is probably in the cafeteria. By the way, I am Ganondorf, King of Darkness"  
  
"Well, Ganondorf, do you have anyone you'd like revenge on?"  
  
Ganondorf's face trembled. It scrunched up.  
  
"One stupid elf-boy who screwed up my plans for taking over Hyrule!" he said angerly  
  
"Well perhaps we should work together" suggested Zaxton  
  
"Good. But I also have another ally. He wants revenge too. Let me show you him"  
  
They walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into the cafeteria. Ganondorf and Zaxton walked up to a large cat-like-mouse creature sitting at a table.  
  
"Zaxton, this is Mewtwo. He also wants revenge" said Ganondorf  
  
"Greetings, mortal one" greeted Mewtwo  
  
"Uh, hi" replied Zaxton  
  
"So I read your mind. I see you also want revenge on the Bounty Huntress Samus Aran"  
  
"You're Psychic?" asked Zaxton  
  
"Yes. Watch"  
  
Mewtwo raised his left hand, his fingers dangling, then suddenly alert. He lifted a glass of milk on a nearby table, and hurled it at a Pink, round creature. The Milk impacted with it, and it got mad.  
  
"Jiggly! Jigg Jigglypuff!!!" it screamed  
  
Mewtwo chuckled, as did Zaxton and Ganondorf. Mewtwo signaled to something, just then, a large, turtle, dragon type thing walked up to them.  
  
"Bowser. This is Zaxton. He also wants revenge on a certain fighter" said Mewtwo  
  
"Ahhh, we can never have to many revenge wanters. I am Bowser"  
  
"Hi. I'm Zaxton Marac, Bounty Hunter"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Just then, the P.A. came on.  
  
"Attention! The Tournament will begin in 10 minutes. Please report to the stadium and check who you are fighting. That is all"  
  
The four got up, and made their way out to the door. Zaxton opened the door, and rays of light came flying into his eyes. 


	3. The Tournament Begins

Spectators were already gathering at the stands. Ganondorf, Zaxton, Bowser and Mewtwo made their way to the mach board. Zaxton read his first match would be against something called Raichu. He also read; Ganondorf vs. Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser vs. Jigglypuff and Mewtwo vs. Dr. Mario.  
  
Although it wasn't time for their matches yet, they stayed by the arena to watch. The fist competitors walked up the stairs, and into the arena. A Toad walked in too, who seemed to be the announcer.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our fist match of the great Nintendo Tournament! This round will be, Deadly-Warrior, versus, Ness!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Deadly-Warrior was a newcomer. He had twin Shenlong Blades sheathed on his back, with a protective mask covering his face. He also had gleaming armor.  
  
The bell sounded, and the match began. The little boy, Ness, charged at the Warrior. Deadly-Warrior drew his swords, and jumped above the boy. Ness seemed a bit frustrated, so he tried again. Deadly spun his swords, and slashed Ness on the arm.  
  
"Ahhhhh! You'll pay for that!" yelled Ness  
  
Ness crouched down.  
  
"PK Thunder!" he screamed as a ball of Lightning came out of him  
  
The ball headed towards Deadly. He did a backflip, and dodged it. Ness was wide open for an attack. Deadly held out both his swords, and charged at him. They began to glow turquoise.  
  
"Dark Fury!" screamed Deadly as he slashed Ness repeatedly with his swords  
  
Ness was limp on the ground. Deadly grinned, and sheathed his swords again. He kicked Ness, and he fell out of the Arena.  
  
"Winner!" the Toad yelled  
  
Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Zaxton had been watching that match very closely.  
  
"He could be a powerful ally" said Ganondorf  
  
"I know. We should talk to him later" replied Zaxton  
  
Medic Toads brought Ness away, and Deadly walked off the stage. The Announcer Toad once again started blabbering away.  
  
"Next round, Samus Aran, versus Pikachu!"  
  
Samus and Pikachu stepped onto the stage, as Zaxton felt anger building in him, just seeing his enemy again. She didn't know that he was there, though. The match began as Samus charged her cannon. Pikachu was very fast, as he jumped up to Samus, zapped her, and managed to get back. Soon, Samus's cannon was fully charged.  
  
She ran up to the yellow Pokemon, and grabbed it with her beam grapple. She whipped Pikachu behind her, but it got up quickly. Pikachu ran up to Samus and grabbed her. Surges of electricity jolted through Samus.  
  
"Gahhh! Die you stupid mouse!"  
  
Samus grabbed the Pokemon off her, and through it to the ground.  
  
"Pika, Pika!"  
  
Samus ran up to Pikachu and shot her charged blast at it. Pikachu went flying out of the stage.  
  
Once again, Toad came running up and announces Samus as the Winner. Samus and Pikachu left the stage. Zaxton turned to Ganondorf.  
  
"Go find that 'Deadly' person. We need all the allies we can get"  
  
"Sure" said Ganondorf as he turned around  
  
He melded with the crowd. The Toad held his Microphone up.  
  
"Next round, Zaxton Marac, vs. Raichu!" Zaxton grinned and jumped onto the stage. He scanned for Samus, and saw her without her helmet on. She was stunned he was there.  
  
"GO!" the Toad yelled  
  
Zaxton eyed his enemy carfully. It looked like the thing Samus had fought a couple minutes ago, but bigger. Zaxton jumped in the air, and charged his cannon at the same time. The Raichu tried to jump and shock him, but it's efforts were in vain.  
  
Zaxton made a good landing, and fired off a couple missiles. Raichu ran to the left and right dodging them, but after getting cocky, gets nailed by one. The anger built inside the Pokemon. It let out a fury of electrical attacks, a couple zapping Zaxton, but the rest just fizzling and sparking out.  
  
Zaxton rolled into a Morph Ball, and tripped Raichu. He bounced up, and dropped a couple bombs on the downed Pokemon. It made a small impact. Zaxton unrolled himself, and punched Raichu in the stomach. Then he kicked him in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards.  
  
Zaxton unleashed his charged cannon blast on Raichu. It impacted, and knocked Raichu over. It couldn't fight anymore. The Toad raised Zaxton's hand.  
  
"WINNER!" he yelled  
  
Zaxton stepped off the stage and over to his newfound friends. Deadly was waiting there too.  
  
"Deadly. A pleasure to meet you. Great match" greeted Zaxton  
  
"Thanks. You are Zaxton, right?"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Well, you beat that kid easily, it seemed"  
  
"Sort of.."  
  
"Well, I cant stay right now. I have to go back to my room. I'm tired. I'll see you all tomorrow" said Zaxton "See ya" said Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo and Deadly  
  
Zaxton walked out of the stage, into the cafeteria, only to be greeted by Samus. 


	4. Training Session

"Zaxton! What are you doing here?!" yelled Samus to her rival's face  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I am here to terminate you" he said slyly  
  
"You aren't strong enough to, Zaxton. I beat you many times and I'll beat you again" said Samus, in an attempt to comfort herself  
  
"Not this time..but I can't blow my cover now...I'll kill you in the arena"  
  
"We'll see Zaxton"  
  
Samus walked past him, and back into the arena area. Zaxton hated her so much, but he knew he would win. Zaxton walked up to the elevator, pressed up and waited.  
  
He shut his eyes, thinking what kind of strategy he could use on Samus of he gets to her.  
  
The elevator arrived. He stepped into it, and the doors closed shut. He pressed the button for his floor, and the elevator zoomed upwards.  
  
Zaxton took off his helmet and wiped some sweat off his forehead.  
  
"That was pretty easy" he said to himself  
  
The elevator arrived on his floor, and he stepped off. He walked around and found his room. Zaxton opened the door, and sat on his bed. He stretched out, and fell asleep, with all his burned armor on.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Zaxton awoke at 8:00. He groaned a bit, but then realized today he would have another match. He got up, and walked outside his room. He spotted Deadly, who was a couple doors down from him.  
  
"Deadly!" called Zaxton  
  
"Hi Zaxton" Deadly said quietly  
  
"Who won the rounds yesterday?" asked Zaxton  
  
"Just you, me and Ganondorf. Mewtwo and Bowser were beaten, but they are still staying"  
  
"I see. Well, I'm going down to the arena now to train. Want to come?" asked Zaxton  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked over to the elevator, and got in. Zaxton's back was turned, but he knew what was behind him. It was Samus. It was a tense moment as the elevator went down, Samus and Zaxton stared at each other during the couple second trip, not saying a word.  
  
Finally, the elevator came to a quick halt. They got off, as Samus headed to the Cafeteria, as Deadly and Zaxton went over to the arena area. No one was there, but cool air rushed around the two. They stepped onto the arena, as they both grinned.  
  
"OK Deadly, lets see what you got!" yelled Zaxton  
  
"As you wish"  
  
Deadly unsheathed one sword, and sped quickly to Zaxton. He barely had enough time to dodge his Shenlong Blade. Zaxton gave Deadly a quick blow to the back, but he retaliated with a kick to the chest. Zaxton staggered a bit, but then turned into a Morph Ball.  
  
He jumped up and down and hit Deadly's head multiple times. Zaxton unrolled, and charged his cannon, but Deadly kicked his visor. He also unsheathed his other sword and slashed Zaxton a couple times.  
  
Zaxton held his armored arms up to block the blows coming from his ally. Zaxton managed to kick Deadly, sending him back a bit, and then followed with the blast from his cannon. Deadly tried to stop it, but was sent out of the arena.  
  
Deadly got up, and Zaxton relaxed. The training session was over, and day two of the tournament was going to begin. But before they took their seat, Zaxton rushed over to the match board. Ganondorf vs. Vyse, Deadly vs. Marth and Zaxton vs. SAMUS!!!  
  
Zaxton gasped. But, at the same time, he was happy, in an evil way. This would be the perfect way to beat Samus. He walked over to the stands, and took a seat beside his friends. 


	5. The Loss of Zaxton

DISCLAMER: In this chap, I use Vyse from Skies of Arcadia. He is copyrighted to Sega. And Everone else except Zaxton and Deadly are copyrighted to Nintendo.  
  
The first few matches weren't that good, thought Deadly and Zaxton. But soon, the fun would begin. Ganondorf got out of his seat, and headed to the arena. He walked up the left side stairs as his opponent, Vyse from the land of Arcadia, walked up the right.  
  
"Ready to lose, Ganondork!" yelled the cocky Air Pirate  
  
"We'll see"  
  
The match started with Vyse rushing Ganondorf. He grinned, and grabbed him with a Dark Dive attack. Vyse fell back, but tried again. Only this time, successfully. Ganondorf kicked him in the chin, sending blood spurting up, and onto the ground.  
  
Vyse wiped the blood away, and announced in a loud tone.  
  
"Cutlass Fury!!!!!!" he screamed as his Cutlass's (a sword) began glowing turquoise.  
  
He slashed Ganondorf repeatedly, and ended with a big slash. Ganondorf coughed up some green blood. He got up, and tripped Vyse. One of his Cutlass's flew up, and Ganondorf caught it. It was now a fight with Cutlass's. They rushed each other, with the swords clashing, but Vyse had the upperhand. He kicked Ganondorf in the crotch, and grabbed his Cutlass. The whole crowd all yelled ohhhhh at the same time.  
  
Ganondorf could take no more of this idiocy. He called upon the power of the Triforce, and transformed into Ganon. Vyse trembled, but regained his confidence.  
  
"Cutlass Fury-"  
  
Vyse was cut off by a slash from Ganon's left axe. He stomped towards the fallen Air Pirate. He raised his axes, and began to slash, but Vyse managed to dodge them. Ganon realized this wasn't working, so he kicked Vyse. He rolled off the arena. Ganon turned back to his normal form, and was declared the winner.  
  
Ganondorf walked back to his seat, and him and Zaxton watched Deadly and Marth fight with their swords (A/N, I'm tired, I don't want to describe their fight). But, in the end, Deadly won.  
  
Now, it was Zaxton's turn. He got off his seat, and headed to the arena. He stepped on, and was greeted by his orange counter-part.  
  
"This is it Samus, I will win now"  
  
She grinned under her green visor.  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
The Toad started the match. Zaxton immediately rolled into a Morph ball, and rolled over to his foe. But, she had began launching a volley of mini beam blasts at him. He dodged a couple, but was zapped by a couple too. He bounced above her, and dropped a bunch of bombs.  
  
But she ran, and dodged them. Zaxton unrolled out of the ball, and ran to her. He grabbed her with the grab beam, and through her on the ground. But she retaliated with a huge punch in his visor. A couple cracks ran through the red glass of his visor. Samus had used this time to get behind him, and give him an elbow to the back.  
  
He fell to the ground, moaning, but managed to get back rather quickly. He jumped up high, and kicked her in the stomach. She flew backwards, and fell on her back. Zaxton then charged his beam cannon. He approached Samus, who lay on the ground, near the edge of the arena. He jumped so he could stomp on her, but something happened that he didn't count on.  
  
Samus kicked him back, and got up. Zaxton had landed on his feet, and pressed his fire button for the Beam Cannon. But it was overheated. Mini explosions shot out of it, and then Samus tackled him. Zaxton flew out of the arena, and onto the ground. He gasped.  
  
"How can this be?!?!" he screamed outloud  
  
He coughed up some blood, and then got up. He could not bare to see his enemy win. A couple tears trickled down his face, as he took off his helmet. He got up to his room, and sat on his bed. He thought for a silent minute, then grinned. He may have lost the tournament, but he could still get back at Samus. He opened his long range comn link. He started a transmission. 


	6. Prelude to Terror

(A/N, this chapter is as short as hell, so dun flame me!)  
  
"Ridley, you there?" called Zaxton into his comn link  
  
"Yes-ssss. What do you want Zaxton Marac?" called back a sinister voice  
  
"Well, Ridley, since I recreated you after Samus destroyed you back on Talon IV, you owe me for re-spawning you" said Zaxton  
  
"Yes-ss, I guess. What do you want then?" asked Ridley  
  
"I need you to invade Peach's Castle on planet Nintendo tomorrow. Or, try to come tomorrow. Bring a legion of Space Pirates too"  
  
"All right. But now we are even!" yelled Ridley as the conversation ended  
  
Zaxton took off his armor, got into bed, and knew, that revenge was just around the corner. 


	7. Ridley's Army

Zaxton was already at his seat the next day, and he couldn't stop grinning. For today, Ridley would invade. Him, Ganondorf, Deadly, Bowser and Mewtwo watched a couple matches. Not that good though, thought Zaxton.  
  
A couple hours into the tournament of that day, Zaxton explained to his friends that Ridley would be invading.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" asked Deadly  
  
"Back me, Ridley, and the Space Pirates up. Help me destroy this place"  
  
"I'm in" said Bowser  
  
"I will help too" said Deadly  
  
"Me too" continued Ganondorf and Mewtwo  
  
"Good"  
  
Only a couple moments after telling them, Zaxton looked up into the sky to see what he wanted too. 20 StarShips came touching down in the arena, and around it. Out of them, came Space Pirates, and Ridley.  
  
Samus gasped.  
  
"How..did he find me..no, it must have been Zaxton!" yelled Samus to herself  
  
"Samus-sss. So we meet again" hissed Ridley as he flew through the air  
  
"Damn you Ridley!" yelled Samus  
  
"Don't blame me, blame your rival there!" called back Ridley  
  
Samus turned to see Zaxton standing with Ganondorf, Deadly, Bowser and Mewtwo.  
  
"This is what you get for beating me!" yelled Zaxton  
  
"It's only a tournament though!" called back Samus  
  
"Not for me! And now, I will win, and kill you!" "Never!"  
  
Zaxton charged at Samus. He elbowed her visor, causing a few cracks to seep around it. But she didn't take this that well. She jumped up, and kicked him on the head, causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
"Ridley! Take Ganondorf, Bowser, Deadly and Mewtwo to aid the Space Pirates destroy this place!" called Zaxton  
  
Ridley, and Zaxton's friends ran over to the Space Pirates, who were busy attacking the other smashers. Zaxton looked at Samus. She looked at him. They stood motionless for a second, then proceeded to attacking each other.  
  
Samus shot a bunch of mini charge blasts, but Zaxton dodged them. He activated his Grapple Beam, and wrapped it around her legs. She fell backwards, and managed to get out of Zaxton's grapple beam. Zaxton growled, and retracted his grapple beam. Samus immediately charged Zaxton again, but only to be greeted by a punch in the visor.  
  
But, Samus didn't care. She jumped up high enough to kick Zaxton in the ribs, sending him flying backwards. Zaxton landed on his back, as Samus stared at him. He looked around to see the Space Pirate army fighting reluctantly against many Smasher, such as Vyse, Aika, Shadow, Sonic ect.  
  
Zaxton got up, and charged his Ice Cannon. But Samus used this time to her own cause. She kicked him in the visor, sending more cracks down it then she did the other day. But Zaxton retaliated with his half-charged Ice Cannon. It froze her legs. While she was frozen, Zaxton looked around again to see how the Space pirates were doing. But to his surprise, they were retreating.  
  
At the command of Smashers, was a human that looked like a cross between The Air Pirate Vyse, and the Hylian Link. He saw him destroy Space Pirate after Space Pirate with a barrage of Energy Blasts. He saw Deadly trying to attack him with his own Energy Blasts, but they were not strong enough. Zaxton's friends, Ridley and the Surviving Space Pirates piled onto their ships, and started their engines.  
  
Zaxton knew if Ridley's army couldn't stand against them, he couldn't. Zaxton looked back at Samus, who was free from her ice. He ran and managed to make his way out if the torn up arena, and to his ship. He started the engines as quickly as he could, and took off. Ridley's ships were already high in the air when Zaxton caught up with them.  
  
Zaxton started a transmission to Ridley's flagship, The Marauder.  
  
"Ridley, I'm docking with your ship. We'll have a small meeting" said Zaxton  
  
Zaxton docked his StarShip with Ridley's. He opened the airlock, and walked though the docking hall that connected the ships. Zaxton opened a door, and entered the Bridge where his friends and Ridley were sitting.  
  
Zaxton took a seat.  
  
"All right. Now that Zaxton is-sss here, does anyone who that guy was-sss that beat us-sss?" asked Ridley  
  
The bridge was silent for a moment, and then Deadly spoke up.  
  
"His name is Master Link" he said softly  
  
"How do you know of him?" asked Zaxton  
  
"I have crossed paths with him many times. He owns another Tournament Place to the South of Planet Nintendo called Smash HQ" he said "That is where the Smashers live for now"  
  
"I see" said Ridley  
  
"Well, I didn't get back at Samus. But perhaps we can get back at all the Smashers for crushing our invasion" said Zaxton with an evil grin across his face  
  
"What should we do?" asked Bowser  
  
"Start a War on the Master Link, Samus and the Smashers" said Zaxton, sinisterly 


	8. The War Erupts

"Excellent idea Zaxton" said Ridley "That way we can all get back at rivals"  
"I agree" said everyone else  
  
"Then it is settled. We will start a war" said Zaxton  
  
"Alright. We will mount an assault in a couple days on Master Link's Smash HQ. But for now, we mus-sst go and gather more S-sspace Pirate troops for the invasion" said Ridley  
  
"Alright. Then let's go get them Space Pirates!" yelled Zaxton  
  
The fleet moved into warp speed.  
  
6 days later..  
  
The fleet came into orbit over Planet Nintendo. From the bridge of The Marauder, Ridley, Zaxton, Ganondorf and the others admired the new fleet. It consisted of 50 Warships, and more then 1000 troops.  
  
"Prepare for the atmospheric entry of Planet Nintendo" Ridley announced to the fleet.  
  
The large Star Fleet entered Nintendo's atmosphere. Zaxton peered out of the Bridge Window. He spotted some strange looking ships guarding Smash HQ. The Bridge got a message.  
  
"This is captain Vyse of the Delphinus. State your name and purpose of being here"  
  
"You again!" yelled Ganondorf into the comn link "I'll crush you again you worm if you don't let us through"  
  
"Great move" sighed Mewtwo  
  
"Ganondork? Damn it! All units, fire at will"  
  
"Crap" said Ganondorf.  
  
The fleet broke up into groups of 10's, and began assaulting the Delphinus and the other ships.  
  
From the Bridge of the Delphinus, Vyse looked frantically at the assaulting ships.  
  
"There's too many." he said to himself  
  
"Incoming blast" said Marco from the left corner of the bridge  
  
A large blast from The Marauder hit the Delphinus with dead on accuracy. The Delphinus began to plummet towards the surface below.  
  
"Vyse! Were going down!" shouted Vyse's good friend, Aika from behind him  
  
"Damn. I'm sorry Master Link, I tried"  
  
The Delphinus fell slowly, and then quicker. It slammed hard into the ground. Master Link looked out of the main window of Smash HQ with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"No. how? Vyse." Master Link said slowly  
  
Meanwhile, back at the bridge of The Marauder, Zaxton and the others grinned at the pain and chaos they had caused.  
  
"The flagship is down" said Bowser  
  
"Excellent. And the others are retreating. Now is my chance to get back at Samus and the others!" said Zaxton with a sinister tone  
  
The fleet came down slowly to the ground, and touched down. The doors on the massive ships opened, and Space Pirates piled out. And out of The Marauder, Zaxton, Ridley, Deadly and the others came out also. Zaxton noticed that the Space Pirates were in a large box formation, all standing still.  
  
But, meanwhile from inside Smash HQ, Master Link was still shocked at the death of his friend, the destruction of The Delphinus, and the massive army at his front door.  
  
"Damn it" he muttered to himself, "I haven't faced this much of a challenge since Mazada and the hunt."  
  
He sat silent for another second. He turned around and activated the comn link.  
  
(A/N The following is sort of a Sneak Peak characters for Link McCloud's upcoming FanFiction story, 26 days in Melee Land 2: Double or Nothing)  
  
"Gilder, Shampoo, Kuno, and the rest of you, get to my office now!"  
  
They immediately arrived at Master Link's office.  
  
"That was quick. Any ways, this is a time of emergency. A Bounty Hunter named Zaxton Marac, an evil warrior named Deadly Warrior, and a whole slew of others are attacking Smash HQ" explained Master Link  
  
"Uh, yeah, we noticed" said Gilder  
  
"Shut up Gilder! Take the smashers outside and counter this threat. I will help you too"  
  
They got up, and headed through the hallways. They ran to the training room, and rounded the smashers up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"All Troops, prepare to fire in. 5-4-3-2--" Ridley said but was cut off  
  
"Attack!!!!!" came a cry from the Smash HQ  
  
Master Link, his team and Samus and the Smashers charged the Space Pirate army.  
  
"Fire now!" yelled Ridley  
  
It seemed synchronized, as all the blasts from the Space Pirates pilled into the attacking Smashers. But they carried on. It was brutal, seeing a Smasher fall, and a Space Pirate's severed head fly into the air. But this did not stop Zaxton from firing at any smasher he saw.  
  
Same with Deadly Warrior (A/N I changed Deadly's name, so I'll just use Deadly as a short form for his name). He charged energy into his gloved hands, and fired. To his right, he saw Master Link, as he was picking off Space Pirate by Space Pirate with his blasters.  
  
"There you are" Deadly snickered as he flew over to Master Link  
  
ML turned to see Deadly kick him in the face. He flew backwards, and his blasters fell on the ground. Deadly grinned with an evil satisfaction, as ML got up and drew his sword. Deadly reached back and grabbed his double shenlong swords, and they charged each other.  
  
The swords swished and clanged, each sending off their own shower of sparks. ML jumped into the air, but was thrown back by a KI blast from Deadly. But this was not enough to topple the mighty fighter. He charged Deadly, and caught him off guard. He slashed him in the arm, but Deadly didn't really feel it.  
  
ML rushed him quickly, and knocked one of his swords flying. Deadly was fine, though, and he jumped and kicked ML in the chin. ML spurted some blood out. ML knew it was time to finish it.  
  
"Mass-ter Destruction!" ML yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
A massive KI blast emerged from his hands, and sent Deadly flying backwards, hurt badly. ML turned his attention away from his fallen foe, and noticed that the Smashers were winning. The Space Pirates were retreating into the ships. Deadly crawled his way into The Marauder, and the ships took off.  
  
ML stood there, stunned at what had just happened, and he turned his attention to Smash HQ. It was badly damaged.  
  
"Smashers.let's rebuild this place." ML sighed  
  
Meanwhile, in The Marauder, Deadly was being tended by the robotic Medic, while he listened to the briefing.  
  
"We have suffered a pretty bad loss today," started Zaxton "But, we have a couple new allies."  
  
They all looked to their rights, and saw two figures there. Master Hand, and a warrior brandishing two swords, a cape, a black tunic, and surprisingly, looking exactly like Link.  
  
End of Episode I! The next two episodes will focus on Deadly Warrior, the War, and the newcomer warrior, whom I shall name in a minute. Now, thanks for reading, here is a special sneak peek of Samus's Rival Episode II: An old foe Returns.. Deadly Warrior and the new warrior, Spectral Link, floated side by side as they hovered over Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Haven't been here in quite a while, I will be fin to destroy it." Snickered Spectral Link  
  
"Probably will."  
  
They lowered themselves to the ground, and stood at the entrance to the castle. Suddenly, they heard something. Out of the entrance, marched hundreds of Hylian soldier, all with spears ready.  
  
"Maybe this will be harder then I thought." Said Spectral Link  
  
Deadly noticed something from behind them.  
  
"Shit! Hit the deck!" yelled Deadly  
  
Spectral Link and Deadly Warrior dropped to the ground, as a strange looking warrior, with a large broadsword, cut the Hylian army down to size. The soldiers all fell at the same time, and the warrior. Stood over their bodies.  
  
Deadly and Spectral Link got up.  
  
"Who are you.Debega!!!! (A/N Debega is a character from Deadly's past. He is the result of a fusion of his brothers, Beta, Delta and Omega. Deadly thought he had destroyed him)"  
  
Debega turned to face them.  
  
"Deadly. You pathetic worm."  
  
"Your supposed to be dead!" yelled Deadly  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise. Now, get ready to fight!"  
  
Deadly and Spectral Link drew their swords. 


End file.
